Someday
by harrypotterginnyweasley7
Summary: This is the story about what happened after the quidditch match against Ravenclaw. I have read a lot of stories about this and have taken ideas from all of them and created this one.I dedicate it to all of those who have written hpgw fics.R&R if u want.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Any Character present In This Story. All The Characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling...

Harry and Ginny paused outside the hole wondering where to go. Harry still had hold of Ginny's hand as if he couldn't quite believe it was real and Ginny well knew the feeling.

'Well, they certainly enjoyed that, didn't they?' She asked to break the silence.

Harry gave a shout of laughter. 'Yeah, well there were one or two who may not have been as happy.' Ginny grimaced as she thought about the look she'd caught on Dean's face: he was certainly not at all happy about the state of affairs. Harry sensed what she was feeling and said 'But you know what? Let them have their fun. I have you and that's all that matters.'

Ginny snorted, and joked 'don't go getting all sentimental on me, Harry,' even though she was feeling all shivery inside at those words.

He looked a little hurt as he didn't get the joke but things clarified to him when Ginny reached up and kissed him again.

Harry was dreaming for this to happen for a long time but he never realized that it could be this good. The feeling of her lips on his was inexplicable.

'You can't believe how long I've wanted to do that' Ginny said against his lips. He grinned.

'Yeah I would' he said. 'Since you were 11" He danced out of the way of the playful smack she aimed at him, laughing.

'Prat!' she smiled at him a bit blushing. 'You know what I mean. I've wanted to do that since I finally grew up and saw you as a real person and not as 'just' a hero, but I didn't admit it to myself.'

Harry smiled. He looked at her eyes. He could just stand there and drown in her deep brown eyes forever. The same was in Ginny's case too. At last she got the chance of staring at his green eyes, pouring all the feelings she had for him, a chance she thought would never come. Wasn't she delighted that she was wrong.

"So I hear, it's a gorgeous day outside. Care to take a walk around the lake?" Harry said after a few seconds of staring at each other, which felt like a lifetime.

"I'd like that," she replied.

She was hardly able to wipe the smile or her wide eyed expression off of her face as Harry smiled down at her and scooped her hand up in his. The feel of his skin on hers, a feeling she had imagined countless times, felt wholly wonderful.

She looked down at herself and laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm still in my Quidditch robes" she replied, "Not really the best thing to wear on a stroll around the lake."

Harry was silent for a second then he cleared his throat," Well, what if I tell you look completely adorable on your Quidditch robes?"

Ginny felt her face smart as she fought her smile from growing wider, "It makes it a little better, I guess."

"Good," he said as he pulled her hand started down the hallway, looking forward, "Because you do." Ginny could see the faintest blush on his face.

The couple rounded the corner and began to descend down a flight of steps as Harry chuckled to himself," Well, I'll tell you. The second half of the day is turning out much better than the first."

"Bad detention?"

"The first of many. I can't wait", he replied acidly.

"I'm really sad that you didn't get to see your team today. You would've been so happy."

"Hi, Ginny," a voice called lightly, drifting from the walkway to their right as they started down a new corridor. Stopping in place, they peered into the shadow to see a blonde head pop out, "And Harry."

Luna's wide eyes wandered down to the couples' entwined hands and she gazed for a moment with interest, "Oh good, my tea leaves were right. I was wondering when that was going to happen."

"Er…" Harry began.

"Amazing catch of the snitch today, Ginny. I wish I could fly like that, but brooms make me nervous. I prefer Thestrals."

"Thanks Luna."

"Did you commentate today?" Harry asked.

"No…It's alright though, I enjoy watching," she replied airily. "Well, I have to go down and pick up something from the house-elves. Have a nice stroll around the lake!" Luna turned and disappeared as quickly as she had come.

"Tea leaves?" Harry asked as they started on their way again.

Ginny merely shrugged, "I'm more curious as to how she knew we were going to the lake."

"I wonder if the tea leaves told her that too. That's alright though, I'm happy to hear that for once tea leaves are doing something other than predicting my death."

"Way to be the optimist, Harry."

"I'm the eternal optimist," Harry said sarcastically, "So, tell me about this great catch you made today that Luna was raving about."

Ginny smiled and slipped her free hand into the pocket of her robes, and though she had no idea when she had taken the time to slip it into her pocket, her fingers met with the picture that Colin had given her. Deciding to save the picture for the final moment of her story, the couple made their way out of the castle and onto the grounds as Ginny took Harry through a play-by-play of the match, trying to recreate it as vividly as possible.

"It was unbelievable, to be honest," she said as they made their way down the hill to a wooded side of the lake, "I couldn't even imagine that it was the same team that had been at practice last night. I mean, Dean and Katie were terrible together last night, but they were so spot on today."

"This is so good to know. I was so nervous that I had no idea what was going on."

"I can imagine."

Harry tugged on her hand playfully, "The game sounds like it was amazing, but you haven't told me anything about you yet."

Ginny jutted her chin up teasingly and said, "Well, I have to save the best for last, right?"

"Obviously," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Well," Ginny began, "in the beginning I was seeing the snitch everywhere. But I couldn't catch it because we needed a lot more points."

"Don't you hate that?" Harry asked emphatically.

"I do! Seriously Harry, I have no idea why you so thoroughly enjoy seeking. I mean, I'm okay with it, but it can get so dreadfully frustrating." They reached an old tree on the secluded side of the lake and Ginny stopped, "Do you mind if we sit down?"

Harry nodded. The sun was surprisingly warm and was making her sweat in her Quidditch robes. Ginny took her hand out from Harry's and began to remove the top layer of her robes, "I mean, that stupid little thing was just taunting me! 'You want to catch me!'"

"Is that what a snitch sounds like?"

"What, a snitch has never talked to you? Of course its what they sounds like," Ginny said as she laid out her robe like a blanket under the tree.

Harry chuckled, "I don't find seeking frustrating at all. I like the challenge of looking for something that isn't obvious, because the rush when you find it is fantastic. I just don't like it when you keep seeing it and you can't take it."

"Interesting perspective. I guess that's why I like chasing. I like having a direct goal."

"That makes sense," Harry said, "So... you couldn't catch the snitch..."

Ginny took a seat under the tree and leaned against the trunk, stretching her legs out in front of her, "Once we had enough points so that I was able to catch it, it was nowhere to be found."

"Naturally," Harry said, following her lead and sitting down to lean back against the tree directly next to her.

Ginny turned to him as his shoulder pressed against hers. It was fascinating, after so many experiences where being in Harry's personal space had been so off limits, that she found herself there. Ginny lifted her eyes to see him looking at her. Even in the most casual moments, Harry's eyes were completely disarming. Almost too much to handle.

She was lost in his eyes, forever staring into them and tracing his emotions there. He had amazingly expressive eyes; it's impossible to look into them and not see exactly how he's feeling. Well, it's impossible for Ginny anyway. It's possible, she guessed, that someone else could be unmoved by what they see there, but she was just drowned in his eyes. His face may seem impassive at times she thought because of those relatives of his, but his eyes show the true depths of his emotions.

"I was thinking of you…"Ginny said, half hearing herself as she was lost in her gaze.

"Er..." Harry faltered.

Ginny felt another blush creep up her neck, but it didn't matter. She implored him as she continued, "When the snitch finally came into view I almost missed it...because I was thinking about you. About how badly you wanted to be in this match & win the cup with this team you worked so hard for."

Harry was amazed as He _did_ feel about all these she was saying.

"And I got distracted 'cause my mind went to the thought which I was thinking for a long time"

"And what was that?" Harry asked curious.

"That, is there any chance that you have feelings for me," Ginny said as she felt another blush creep up her neck.

"Was I that obvious?" Harry smirked

"Blatantly," she said with a laugh.

"No I wasn't. I was completely smooth," Harry retorted mockingly.

"I don't know, maybe there was something in your eyes when you looked at me… and I couldn't help wondering… They both felt their face turning red. Ginny smiled as Harry's face reddened.

"I guess you're right. I just couldn't help myself" Harry said blushing furiously.

"Yeah, me too" Ginny said blushing too.

"The point is, that look of your eyes almost made us lose the cup because my mind was on you and not the snitch."

"Oh really?" Harry asked with a smile fighting onto his face, "Oops. Sorry…" as Ginny nodded.

"Apology accepted" Ginny said playfully.

"Though, I don't know if I'm to blame here, Ginny" Harry retorted boldly as he put his arm behind his head and slid deeper down the tree. "You really should have been seeking the snitch, not seeking the seeker," he teased with a wry smile.

"Pphht," Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes, "You did not just say that."

"I did," He replied with a laugh.

Ginny leaned in even further and dropped her voice to a challenging whisper, "How many bludger bruises do you have from chasing the Chaser then?" she asked, expecting Harry to laugh and roll his eyes at her terrible joke.

Instead, Harry looked away with an increasingly embarrassed smile, "I've lost count."

Ginny laughed quietly.

Harry looked back with a slight blush, "I didn't think you knew about that."

Ginny paused for a second before her eyes widened in surprise, "I was…joking...Wait. You've been taking bludger hits because of me?"

Harry bit his lip and groaned to himself before leaning away from the tree and reaching up to his shoulder. His face got increasingly redder as he shifted his shoulder so she could see and pulled back the neck of his robe to reveal a deep bruise on the top of his shoulder blade, "I got this one when you were practicing barrel rolls last night."

"…Harry!" she exclaimed in surprise. She reached out and pulled back his robe to see the extent of the bruise that started at the base of his neck and disappeared down the back of his robes.

"And this one," he said, pulling up the sleeve on his left arm to reveal a dark bruise on his forearm, "I got this one while you were in the middle of your third score against Ron a few days ago."

Ginny was speechless. Eyes wide, she stared at Harry.

"So...yeah, I understand feeling distracted..." he said quietly.

Ginny's chest was close to exploding as she looked at Harry's embarrassed face. The way he was looking at her, the way he was looking at her for a long time had noticed months ago, how had she missed it?

Ginny tentatively ran her finger over his bruise on his shoulder and Harry exhaled slowly in response. Bridging the tiny gap, she kissed it lightly.

"I think that fixed it," Harry said quietly. Looking up from his shoulder to his face, Ginny met with his hand to her face, and his lips connecting with hers.

His kiss was slow this time, soft, and she surrendered, relaxing back against the tree as he leaned in.

What was it about him? Why did the simplest things about him excite her in the most intense ways? They always had. She was able to add to the list of all things Harry as he kissed her. Like the tiny mole that she found as her fingers grazed the back of his neck. The way his hair would fall just slightly into her eyes, causing an undeniable tickle on her forehead. Something as simple as his scent, which ravaged her nose as he was so close to her. Or the way that his glasses would slip from his nose, causing him to stop, push them back on, and continue.

And after so many such times, Harry leaned up and reached to prop his glasses back onto his nose. But Ginny was there first, and she slipped them off of his face. Harry propped himself up with one hand and snatched at her hand, but she was too quick for him and she tossed them a few feet away.

"I need those to see," Harry whined with a laugh.

"You can Accio them later. You don't need to see anything right now," she said, pulling him back down to her lips.

Harry didn't complain anymore after that.

The warm spring sun began to cool as it waned into late afternoon, glistening on the lake and trickling through the leaves of the tree as it did so. But they were too occupied in each other to notice. Ginny could feel her lips swelling as the time went by, but she was nowhere near parting them from his. Memorizing his kiss, the way his hand felt on her cheek, and the light brush of his tongue against hers was all she could care about. Every part of her wanted to soak up as much of him as she could. Ginny shivered as Harry ran his hand down her arm.

"Are you cold?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe a bit."

Harry looked up at the sky and chuckled, "Maybe we should go inside. We've been out here for hours."

Ginny laughed, "I want to stay as far away from the common room as possible."

"That's probably best," Harry replied, prying himself off of her and sitting back against the tree, making her fully feel how cold the air had gotten. Then he suddenly laughed.

"What?" she asked, sitting up off of the ground.

"You know you never finished your story, right?"

"Well...I got distracted," she replied with a smirk.

Harry laughed a bit harder, "Isn't that's where you left off on your story? 'I got distracted'?"

Ginny tried to think back, and her mind vaguely recalled a conversation before spending silent hours kissing Harry, "Seems fitting," she cleared her throat and scooted up to the tree trunk and leaned back against it once more, "So I was talking about how you distracted me?"

"That sounds about right," Harry said. He ran his hand against hers and began toying with her fingers.

"Well, Cho ended up seeing the snitch first and she was definitely going to catch it, but Peakes hit the back of her broom with a nasty bludger and it sent her spinning. So I was in the lead then, but that bludger ricocheted right at me. Oh!" she said suddenly, jumping, "So-" Ginny quickly crawled away and dug through the pocket of the robe that they were sitting on, retrieving the picture that Colin had taken.

"What's that?" Harry asked with a hint of surprise.

"You'll see," she replied, handing it to Harry as she took her seat against the tree trunk. Curious, Harry turned the photo over, "This is what happened."

"Erm...I can't see," Harry said.

"Oh!" smiling Ginny quickly went back to the pocket of her robes and pulled out her wand, "Accio Harry's glasses."

They floated from the edge of their makeshift blanket and directly into Ginny's hands.

"Thanks ," Harry said as she handed them to him. Harry slipped on his glasses and looked at the photo. The confused creases around his eyes suddenly opened up into a wide eyed look of surprise, "Merlin, Ginny! You used the move in the game? This is incredible!"

It felt to Harry that it was not long ago, during the summer at the Burrow when one afternoon Harry was warming up before a match against Ron & Ginny when Ginny saw Harry doing this extremely complex move Harry invented only for fun. He then taught Ginny the move as she was interested.

Ginny smiled broadly, "It was dead useful. I couldn't believe it actually came in handy. That maneuver seems to only be for show."

"I just made it up for fun," Harry murmured, not taking his eyes off of the picture, "This is bloody fantastic! I teach you a maneuver in one night that took me months to perfect, and then you do it better than me and win the cup with it. I'm almost jealous."

"It can still be called the Potter maneuver. I won't claim it," she said with a laugh.

Harry continued to stare at the photo as his arm pulled out from between them and slunk around her shoulder. Responding immediately, Ginny pulled flush up against him.

"Oh, you are cold," Harry said, pulling his eyes from the picture and wrapping her in his other arm.

His arms did a bit to warm her up, but they did nothing for the goose bumps.

"I'm so glad Colin took that picture. I take back every bad thing I've ever thought about him," Harry said with a laugh.

"He'll be glad to hear that."

They sat quietly for a moment looking out over the lake. Wrapped in his arms and pulled against him, Ginny could hear Harry's heartbeat in his chest as his hands stroked her arm to warm her. "I enjoying this… spending time with you" slipped vaguely from her mouth.

"Me too..." Harry replied quietly.

"Let's go inside" Ginny said, standing up a few moments later. "To the great hall"

"What…?Why?" Harry asked standing up too. News in Hogwarts usually spreads like wild fire and Harry knew it too well. He had no desire to go to the Great Hall and face all those staring again. He had a fair bit of experience of that during his six years at Hogwarts.

"You haven't had lunch yet, remember?"

Harry had forgotten about lunch completely and now he realized that he was starving.

"Erm…I don't want….I'm not hungry".

Ginny smiled. Knowing too well why he was hesitating. She knew he'd had a long history of being stared at while entering the Great Hall and it was always for bad reasons; She tried to reassure him with a look that this wasn't bad … this was possibly the best thing ever.

"I know you're starving" she said still grinning. "And you've also missed the celebration party"

Harry smiled at her, a bit embarrassed that she caught his reasons.

"Come on… It'll be alright." And with that she took his hand into her and started for the castle. And Harry couldn't deny her though he was still hesitating.

They reached the Entrance Hall in no time. Before entering the Great Hall Harry looked at Ginny innocently but she clasped his hand tightly and pulled him in with her.

The environment was, as Harry feared it would be. Whispers that had followed them out of the Gryffindor Common Room were nothing on the ones that followed them into the Hall. Pansy Parkinson was staring open mouthed at them and all along the tables people were rising slightly to see if they were holding hands. In Ginny's point of view, it was kind of annoying but also kind of cool. Harry was bright red but he fixed his eyes on Ron and Hermione who were eating at the Gryffindor table and just made his way to them. Harry could see that Hermione was beaming at them and Ron's expression… well Harry wasn't sure about that. He was not looking angry but was not looking cheerful either.

"Congratulation both of you" Hermione said grinning, a slight bit of teasing in her tone as soon as they sat together opposite them.

Harry, whose neck was still warm due to the staring of all the people, shot a look at her which was a bit dangerous.

"About the match of course" she added still teasingly.

Harry looked at Ginny quickly enough to see that she too had shot the same look at her.

"Thanks Hermione" they said together, a bit grinningly.

After a while people eventually gave up staring quite so openly much to Harry's delight and he was able to eat something.

"You were excellent in the match, Ginny" Hermione said as they continued their eating.

"Thanks Hermione"

"And Ron was brilliant too" Hermione told Harry. "He saved a lot of goals"

"Really?" Harry asked Ron who hadn't yet said a word but finally opened his mouth (Rather then to eat) at this.

"Well…Yeah…I guess… I played good enough" He said a bit wisely and blushing slightly.

Harry knew what was in Ron's mind and he too was feeling a bit awkward. He knew that they would talk about it in the common room. And soon after they finished they started for the common room.

As soon as they entered the common room Ron went to sit on the armchair beside the fireplace.

"See you in a minute" Ginny whispered to Harry and headed for the dormitory with Hermione to change and give her a good girly rundown of events but she also knew that Harry and Ron wanted a bit time alone too.

Harry saw both girls heading towards the dormitory. Then he went to sit on the couch opposite to Ron a bit nervously. They were both quiet for a moment and it was some really uncomfortable moment in Harry's part.

"So, since when you started liking my sister?" Ron said after a while impassively, breaking the silence.

"Oh…Erm…I don't know…From the summer maybe…but I realized it when we saw her in that corridor…you know, with Dean.

"Oh…"

"I wanted to tell you Ron…" Harry said after a few more awkward seconds, "…but…just couldn't. I hope you don't mind…if we…"

"Erm…well I always hoped it was you rather than anyone else." Ron said a bit awkwardly.

"So is it okay if we…?"

"Erm… I guess so"

Harry couldn't have been much happier. The creature in his chest roared in delight and triumph. Though the conversation was really uncomfortable, it turned out really well. Harry couldn't have asked for more.

After a while Ginny and Hermione came down to the common room and soon after reaching there Ginny noticed from the way Harry was sitting that he was very uncomfortable while talking to Ron. A feeling of mischief stole over her and she just had to take the opportunity to rile Ron up a little. She glanced at Hermione and saw that she could tell what she was about to do. She grinned, egging her on a little. Ginny slipped up behind Harry, slid her arms around his neck, leaned down and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. As she expected he jumped, but smiled and pulled her round to sit next to him. Ron, meanwhile, was glaring at them.

'You … stop that' he was almost apoplectic. 'Someone might see.'

Ginny laughed and said "That's the point Ron. I want everyone to see. I want people to know I'm the happiest person who ever lived. And that this…"She waved Harry's hand at Ron, indicating their togetherness "Is the reason why."

Harry's heart could have burst with enchantment at Ginny's these words. They really meant a lot, a lot to Harry. He could just look at her with all the affection he could gather. It was a really different yet inexplicably beautiful feeling for Harry to know that he meant so much to Ginny and how much she cared for him. He could just past his life with these feelings.

Ron however spluttered and grimaced but had nothing to come back with.

"Well, anyway, I've just been telling lover-boy here, that if he does anything to upset you he'll be in big trouble." said Ron intensely which caused Hermione to roll her eyes and Harry to laugh internally.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and said "Ron, for the last time, I'm plenty big enough to look after myself. Try not to scare poor Harry too much, there's a good boy."

Then she kissed Harry enthusiastically for emphasis, causing Ron to squirm in embarrassment.

After finishing dinner at the great hall, they all went to the common room again and discussed about the match and other stuffs. Then one after another everyone started heading for their dormitories. Ginny and Harry, obviously, started last.

"Well, it was someday, huh?" said Ginny when they were on the stairs which leads to the dormitory.

"Ya…Someday…"

And soon they were in front of Harry's dormitory which comes before Ginny's.

"So, goodnight" said Harry.

"Goodnight" and she kissed him for the last time for the day.

Harry went inside, wishing he could have stayed a little longer with Ginny. But he knew that she was really tired because of the match. Harry quickly changed and went to his four-poster. He wasn't sure weather Ron was awake or not.

"Ron…"

"Harry…" Ron replied sleepily.

"Erm…Thanks."

"Anytime mate…Anytime…"

Harry wasn't sure if Ron was talking in sleep or not but those words from his mouth was enough for Harry, weather consciously or sub-consciously. It meant a lot.

Harry stayed awake for sometime, reliving every second of the day. He could still feel Ginny's lips on his. The feeling was beyond description. Ginny was right. It was someday.


End file.
